


You've been gone so long

by 1trxnnxr1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Harry's in school, Harry's like 18, Louis in the army, M/M, One Shot, but happy ending, harrys sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1trxnnxr1/pseuds/1trxnnxr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses his boyfriend a little bit, or a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been gone so long

Harry had been miserable all week, he couldn't sleep, and because of that he couldn't focus, which meant that his school work was poorly done. The whole course of this problem was simply because he was missing his boyfriend. His beautiful boyfriend that was somewhere in another country fighting for the army. It had gotten so bad that by Wednesday, Liam had asked him if he wanted to watch Titanic and eat ice cream, and well, Harry said yes, but that's besides the point. 

Right now it's Friday, and Harry just really wants to go home but he has to sit through another hour of history, which was making him even sadder. Niall, god bless him, was trying his hardest to get Harry to do something, or at least look like he was, because god knows that if his horrible history teacher yelled at Harry, he'd most likely cry, which was definitely not something he wanted to do at school, he'd rather wait till he was home, thank you. 

"Haz, babe. Look, we know you miss Lou, but it'll only be a few months till ya see him, then you can kiss the fuck outta him." Zayn says as he's rubbing his back. Harry knows that Zayn's just trying to be nice, but if he could fuck off and shut up, that be nice too. Harry was gonna tell him that, when the teacher phone rings. For some reason Harry starts listening. 

"Yes, he's here." His teacher stops and stares at him for few seconds before talking again. "Oh, yes of course, tell him that'd be lovely." Whoever his teacher is talking to must of said goodbye because his teacher hangs up after. He tells everyone keep working. 

Harry decides then and there that maybe he should just suck it up, he needs to stop being an dick just because he's sad. He's about to start reading when someone knocks on the class room door, everyone stares as the teacher gets up let however it is into the class room, and Harry wonderers what loser is this late to class, but as the teacher opens the door his heart stops and his eyes start watering, he gets up and runs to the beautiful man in his army uniform, and as their arms warp around each other, Harry feels whole again. 

"I missed you so much!" Harry cries into Louis' hair. 

"I know, baby, I know. Me too, always miss you, always." Harry hears people whispering and look around to see his friends, even Liam, and everyone else crying as well. 

"Give me a kiss." Lou says. 

And Harry does. 

The end


End file.
